


the one where they get lost in ikea

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA, M/M, cute!, tiniest mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: finn takes poe to ikea for the first time!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	the one where they get lost in ikea

**Author's Note:**

> the closest ikea is like 2 hours away and it’s so sad:((
> 
> enjoy!

poe should not be as excited as he is about going to furniture store. then again, this was not simply a furniture store. once he had told finn that he needed a desk for the empty space in his bedroom, he immediately suggested they go to ikea. poe smiled warmly and said yes. technically, poe had never been to ikea. he had been in the parking lot, and almost to the door, but he never went in. because of reasons. but he was excited nonetheless! 

“i can’t believe you’ve never been to ikea...” finn’s voice sounded like he was still in shock. he snuck a glance at poe, but still kept his hands on the wheel. hand, actually, he usually only drives with one hand. poe always reminded him of how dangerous it was, and how he ‘hated’ it when he did it. even when he reached over to hold his hand, poe still grabbed him by the wrist and put his hand on the wheel. 

“i can’t believe you’ve never taken me,” poe smiled. he leaned his head off the window to look out the windshield as finn pulled into a parking spot. “oh my god, i can already tell you parked horribly,” poe let out a loud laugh and hopped out of the car quickly to see if finn really parked as bad as he thought. 

he did, it was so diagonal that poe doubled over laughing. finn playfully punched him the arm but laughed along as well. he pointed to the silver truck next to them, “they’re totally going to leave me an aggressive note.” 

poe finally stopped laughing as finn grabbed his hand and walked towards the entrance. poe knew it was modern times, and most people were ok with everything, but he was still hesitant holding finn’s hand. after dating for three years, they never really showed affection in public. he was still iffy about just holding hands in public, scared he was going to get called some slur or end up in the hospital. he was scared a lot, about things like that, but finn never did anything poe didn’t want to do. he never made a move to kiss him in public unless poe wanted to, he never wrapped a hand around his waist in public unless poe was ok with it. that was one of the many things he loved about him. 

“that’s like-well-i don’t know how to explain it. it’s like model rooms, i like to imagine i live in them,” finn said as they entered and smiled at an employee, poe gave him a weird look. “don’t tell anyone that,” he added but smiled warmly as poe laughed a little. 

poe grabbed a blue bag and held it in his free hand. he let go of finn’s hand when they reached the rooms, running his hand over the table. it was so smooth, and poe thought it would go great it in their kitchen. the room was actually pretty dark, but he followed finn through a fake hallway to another model room. this one was a bedroom, and it was much lighter. he really wished finn thought this whole room would fit very nicely in their apartment. 

they finally got out of the rooms and the next stop was chairs and pillows. finn was sitting in all the chairs while poe was testing the softness of all the pillows. “geez,” he groaned and rubbed the pillow more. it felt like what he would imagine clouds felt like. finn’s head shot up and laughed slightly at the sight in front of him. “finn, finn, come feel this. it’s so soft. we need this,” he waved his hand in the air and finn got up from the chair that he was very much enjoying. he pat the pillow, again, and then again, and then one more time. poe’s eyes lit up and pushed it down into the bag. 

they moved on, and now they were in the organization section. poe was literally going to have a heart attack, this was his heaven. he’d been trying to convince finn for months just to let him organize the kitchen, but finn had always said he’d do it tomorrow, which means he wouldn’t. he’s learned finn’s language. “we’ll do it tomorrow” means that it will never get done. “we can eat where you want” and yet they always end up at finn’s favorite restaurant. “i’m not sleepy” means that he will definitely fall asleep ten minutes into the movie he chose. 

there were tubes that you put grocery bags in, poe looked at those for a while, absolutely fascinated. now he was looking at drawer organizers, a tray with slots in then for forks and spoons or whatever you want to put in them. he might’ve slipped two into the bag. he turned around to show them to finn, but was only met with a middle aged woman with two kids, who looked incredibly stressed and looked at poe confused when he called her finn. he murmured an apology and looked around for finn, but he didn’t see him anywhere. he pulled his phone out and called finn, finn answered quickly. 

“where are you?” they both said at the same time, and laughed at each other over the phone. 

“i’m by the bookshelves. you were literally right behind me,” finn sighed but poe could hear his smile. 

“buddy, i was looking at the organization stuff. you know how much i’ve wanted to organize that whole stupid apartment! i can’t believe i’m lost in ikea,” poe said as he leaned against one of the shelves and gasped. “they have tiny salt and pepper shakers! i’m getting these. i don’t care what you have to say.”

finn laughed warmly and poe’s heart fluttered, he will never not love finn’s laugh. they stayed silent for a while before poe finally said, “so? are you going to come rescue me? be my knight in shining armor? save me from the grasp of organization tools? they’re very scary, finn, very tempting.” 

finn let out an over-dramatic huff. “fine, i guess,” poe smiled at that and whispered a quick ‘i love you’ and smiled even wider when finn repeated it to him.

while waiting, he looked at more organization items. there was a shelf divider, and he recognized it from jess and snap’s house. they put their coffee cups on the top, and their other coffee cups on the bottom. poe almost grabbed it, but resisted the urge. he was looking at plate organizers when he felt hands wrap around his waist. he froze for a minute before realizing no one was near them and turned around and smiled brightly at finn. 

“thank goodness you’re here in time, i almost added this plate holder to the bag,” he jerked his head towards the holder and widened his eyes. finn shook his head but leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back.

“we don’t even need that,” finn picked it up and said with a slight confusion. poe laughed but nodded in agreement. “i guess we should head to the tables. maybe walk really fast through the lights, i just know you’re going to want to spend hours there.”

poe groaned dramatically but followed finn as they walked out of the organization section, poe silently waving a sad goodbye. “you’re no fun,” poe smiled but turned his head so finn couldn’t see him, trying to act as serious as possible. 

finn was right, poe got into the lights very quickly and had another call asking where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s like 11 and im so tired so i am very sorry if there are any mistakes


End file.
